Talk:Misao Mondou
More Info http://www.jefusion.com/2016/02/dobutsu-sentai-zyuohger-zyuoh-world.html --RedLegend1 (talk) 09:57, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Colors He is gold not orange! :Please sign your posts (~~~~). Actually, no. He is Orange. His mouthpiece is Gold, and the right arm and right sash are a different color than the mouthpiece. So the correct combination is Orange, Black, and Silver. ::Here is an image of StarNinger with Zyuoh TheWorld. As you can see, the right arm and right sash are not the same color as StarNinger. Therefore he is not gold. :::Isn't that the same thing some people thought about beet buster. I say we shouldn't say anything about it being orange or gold till more pics are available --Ovidkid (talk) 01:37, February 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::The picture I linked makes it pretty clear it's Orange, as it doesn't match StarNinger in the photo. ::::: That is the exact same reason why admins on this site thought that thought beet buster was going to be orange. Because the first scans of beet buster didn't match the shading of gold used. All I saying is we should wait till we have definitive proof not just one picture to go off.--Ovidkid (talk) 03:12, February 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::::We already have sufficient proof. We have a scan. His mouthpiece is Gold. His right arm and right sash are NOT Gold. He is seen next to StarNinger, who IS Gold. The colors do NOT match. The correct color combination is Orange, Black, and Silver. ::::::::Not to mention that I've seen several source say it was orange, so I'm inclined to agree that it is orange, but as always it isn't cannon until the actual show appearance. I say we stay as is, and wait until he actually appears on the show. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 05:36, February 9, 2016 (UTC) And that's really the nice thing about wikis - if things change, or sources are wrong, the articles in question can be fixed. But when you have 2 scans from the same catalog showing one gold and one orange, and the colors clearly do not match - it's pretty obvious it isn't Gold. Which is why I linked that image. Comparing Zyuoh TheWorld to StarNinger, it's clear that the right side is Orange (but it is true that the mouthpiece is Gold as it does match). :And the catalog was wrong....he's actually a Black Ranger. The orange and silver are just trim. Trivia Now we know that he is a Black Ranger, i suggest to add this info to his trivia section: *He is the second Black 6th Ranger in all Super Sentai history. The first one is Riki (KingRanger) from Choriki Sentai Ohranger . *Having a Silver Wolf as an one of his animal motifs, could be an homenage to Tsukumaro Ogami (GaoSilver) who was a Silver 6th Ranger with a Wolf as motif in an animal themed sentai series. **Also like Tsukumaro, Zyuoh TheWorld has a Wolf and a Crocodile as mecha . **Also having an Orange Crocodile as one of his motifs, could be a homenage to Engine Carrigator which is an Orange Crocodile themed mecha. Mantor98741 (talk) 03:05, February 10, 2016 (UTC) ::It's probably also worth noting that he has three animal themed mecha of his own that form his personal robo. I know this isn't a trait unique to him, but it is a significant parallel to Tsukumaro. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 17:02, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Resemblance It should be noted that Zyuoh TheWorld's appearance resembles Go-On Wings from Gokaiger. : I am sorry but Zyuoh TheWorld resembles more Gokai Christmas than Go-On Wings. PowerRider2000 (talk) 00:48, March 14, 2016 (UTC) ::When in fact he really doesn't resemble either. He is a Black Ranger. Everything waist-down is black, and he only has brief orange and silver trim. In light of the trim, he is not a combination of multiple rangers into one. Therefore this is not factual nor is it notable. Sorry. :::As per his debut episode, he's officially three colors/modes. He makes a big deal out of it as well with the Zyuoh The Light glowing the particular color he'll be using (with purple representing black), as well as separate Roll Calls for each like Zyuoh Gorilla. The episode and scans also show it is not trim as suggested by some earlier pics but either side of his jacket is gold or silver. No worries, at least we have separate form names for each. easy-peasy. Zyuman Powers Since ZyohTheWorld had 3 diffrent animals, does that mean there are 2-3 more zyumman out there who gave him some of their powers and are older? Yaseisutoraika (talk) 20:26, April 3, 2016 (UTC)yaseisutoraika Judging from that helmets on the left and the right on the scan image, looks like that Zyuoh TheWorld has that same Visor Up ability as Zyuoh Eagle. KoreanDragon (talk) 09:12, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Something I think is kinda funny This might not fit into this discussion, but I always have to feel like I have to go ZA WARUDO at him. I'm Sorry. :Please make sure you are signing your posts (~~~~) when you edit a talk page. Name It should probably be added to the trivia section that Mondo is a pun because it's the Italian word for "World". Howling Snail (talk) 23:10, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Origin of Powers and Information About Forms Okay, it seems that Misao got his powers thanks to Ginis, according to this article. He's essentially supposed to be a special player in the Blood Game, apparently. Also, his visor up ability apparently allows him to switch which of his powers he's using. His base form, Rhino Form, is the most balanced form he has. His Wolf Form is his high-speed mode. And his Alligator Form is his strength mode. By the way, his weapon, Zyuoh The GunRod, has a rod mode and a gun mode. Those are two modes that Tsukumaro Ogami's Gao Hustler Rod had. Coincidence? I think not. Finally, his Instinct Awakened form is actually an amalgamation of all three of his animals, and is called Great Instinct Awakend. It gives him rhino horns on his shoulders, a crocodile tail whip for his right arm, and a wolf's claws on his left hand.Jmcdavid (talk) 23:59, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :And here are a few images of said forms, plus a better look at Misao himself. --RedLegend1 (talk) 00:08, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Zyuoh_TheWorld_Croc_Mode.jpg|Crocodile Form Zyuoh_TheWorld_Wolf_Mode.jpg|Wolf Form Zyuoh_TheWorld_GIA.jpeg|Great Instinct Awakend Misao_Mondo.jpg Categories After the information in this article, i think that this page should be added in the following categories: * Zyuohgers * Sentai Good Turned Evil * Evil Sentai Rangers * Players * Deathgalien * Sentai Non-Color Names * Sentai Sixth Ranger Mantor98741 (talk) 03:49, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Trivia After reading again the article in my previous post, i suggest to add this in the trivia: *The way how Misao became ZyuohTheWorld, is very similar how Tommy Oliver became the Green Ranger in Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. **Both used to have normal lives until the main villains of their respective series captured them, brainwashed them and forced them to become their ranger identities to fight against the heroes. Mantor98741 (talk) 16:03, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Zyuoh The World become arch-rivals to Zyuoh Eagle and Zyuoh Elephant :Please sign your posts (~~~~). I have mentioned this before, and I will start blocking if it isn't followed. We don't know who his rivals will be, if anyone. So no that will not get added until when/if they occur. We only post facts here. Coincidence Shared With GaoSilver Beyond being evil turned good and the silver wolf color, is that his mecha actually has three similar components to his mecha (being the wolf and crocodile). Pikatwig (talk) 04:25, June 4, 2016 (UTC) :I believe the term you were looking for was "callback". Another one in the same vein is Zyuoh TheGunrod. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 15:22, 6/4/2016 15:22, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Evil Sixth Ranger It should be noted that Misao Mondo is the first evil Sixth Ranger since Mikoto Nakadai of the Abarangers.MacKing (talk) 11:26, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Note Please add him to the next categories. * Sentai 7 * Sentai 8 * Sentai 9 * Sentai Reptile-themed Rangers * Sentai Canine-themed Rangers * Sentai Ungulate-themed Rangers EmiChannel (talk) 01:58, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Do you think that he'll be a villain for half ther series and then get killed towards the end? (Dragonfly31 (talk) 20:45, June 10, 2016 (UTC))